Unlike conventional binary logic, quantum logic is not limited to binary states of 0 and 1. Because inputs and outputs of a quantum-logic circuit may assume far more states than those of an analogous binary-logic circuit, a far greater number of tests may be required to fully verify correct operation of the quantum-logic circuit. Testing a q-module comprising larger numbers of inputs and states can therefore be prohibitively expensive or resource-intensive.